As use of Internet expands, various techniques are being developed which organize a great amount of information on Internet, and intelligibly display information for users. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a classification result display device which displays, in time series, clustering results which enable a relationship between clusters, a relationship between document and a cluster, and a relationship between document to be easily comprehended, and which enable transition of a trend of a document group to be analyzed.